


FB’s part

by onlyfeiwan



Category: 2Moons, forth&beam
Genre: M/M, tae&tee
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyfeiwan/pseuds/onlyfeiwan
Summary: 第一篇长篇总翻车的那章，虽然我总觉得这仅仅是学步车而已(￣y▽￣)~*
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	FB’s part

短信发送成功不过两分钟，而beam已经有些忐忑地往门口瞟了几十次了，没有收到回信，刚刚还那么直接地拒绝了他，不会，走了吧…

正胡思乱想着，敲门声响起，beam直接从床上三步并作两步地蹦哒到门口，打开门，forth斜靠在门框边，虽然强装着平静，但乱了节拍的呼吸足以说明他是怎样尽力快速地出现在beam眼前的。

“怎么？跑来的？干嘛这么殷勤，说吧，有什么企图？”beam稍稍放下心，就忍不住挑眉开始调侃起forth来。

“我的企图？当然，只有你。”forth毫不在意beam的调侃，直接而认真的回答道。

beam闻言微愣，随即笑开，“那我，该不该让你得逞呢？”

“从你发短信的那刻起，你好像，就没有其他选择了。”forth说完，便直接大步踏进房间，反身将beam轻轻压在了墙上，顺手关上了门。

“我貌似突然发现了你的隐藏属性。”beam没有反抗的迹象，仍是笑着，双手搂住forth的后颈，一副任君采撷的模样。

“什么？”美色当前，forth本无心回问，但奈何宠爱一个人有时也会成为习惯，条件反射般的习惯。

“厚脸皮。”beam忍着笑说出这三个字，却听到forth丝毫不在意地笑着回道“嗯，否则怎么能把你追到手呢？”

两人相视一笑，不再言语，forth吻上beam的唇，那张总是吐露暧昧的、伤人的、骄傲的话语，却又顺从地让他此刻辗转舔咬，尝尽其中甜美滋味的嘴，唇舌交缠，难舍难分，吞噬尽所有空气，细碎的呻吟时时冒出，抽离时有依稀的银丝悬挑在唇角，灼热的呼吸，勾勒出极致暧昧的氛围…

forth不再忍耐，打横抱起已经同样陷入情欲之中的beam，转移了阵地，刚接触到柔软的床，forth便开始向下进攻，大掌熟练地扯开碍事的衣衫，beam自然也不会只是享受，两人配合着，衣裤不知不觉间便已褪尽。

从敏感的耳根，再到光滑的脖颈，灵巧的舌划过每个能点起欲火的部位，beam忍不住轻颤，嗔笑道“痒，别…玩了…嗯~”

“不玩了，但得先喂饱你不是吗？”forth夹杂着情欲的嗓音，嘶哑而低沉，却有着致命的诱惑力，让beam有些急切难耐，自己动手，丰衣足食，小手不安分地从forth的坚实的背部肌肉一直抚摸到紧致的小腹，这身材，beam怕是永远都摸不够的。

原本正在专心挑逗侍弄着beam胸前的小红豆的forth，似乎感受到了某人的不良企图，迎合地转移目标向最后的私密处，只是轻柔的吻，灼热的小beam迅速膨胀，骄傲地抬起了头，forth不再进行下一步动作，只是看着，害得beam感到莫名的羞耻，急忙用手遮住forth的双眸，挡住那比自己脸颊还滚烫的目光。

forth勾唇一笑，轻轻拿开beam的手，顺便在上面烙上一吻，没有再等待，用自带粗砺感的大手，熟练地套弄起来，在beam极致快感下难抑的呻吟中，迎来了高潮，白浊在手指间绽放，没有丝毫浪费地尽数吞下，迎上beam有些迷蒙的双眼，再次吻上beam，腥咸味在舌尖扩散开来“这是，beam的味道哦。”

forth一边轻声耳语，一边向beam后穴小心移近，伴随着轻柔而细密的吻，极近深情的告白安慰，整个空间弥漫着令人心安的茶树香气，在beam的身体还未有强烈反应前，润滑剂随forth指尖，一根、两根，慢慢拓展着，那将要承受forth的空间…

虽说不是第一次了，但在beam完全适应前，forth还是不想用直接而强硬的方式，那种不顾自己爱的人感受，只受情欲支配的事，他绝对不会让beam经受。

终于到了适合的时机，forth抬起beam的腿，轻压到一边，一切已蓄势待发，在beam耳边丢下一句带着笑意的话“承认吧，beam已经爱上forth了。”挺身贯入，接下来便是由缓渐强的抽插。

“嗯…啊，别…太快了，forth…我”令人羞耻的叫喊声从beam口中漫出，只引得forth更加卖力，做爱做的事，还是得两个人都满意才好，今天的forth可不打算轻易放过自己身下的这个人，“你就没有什么，嗯…其他想说的？”

forth凑到耳边，似乎是期待着什么，beam被快感撞得七荤八素，听到forth的话一时还难以反应，但是，不知怎的，大脑却条件反射地回答道“我爱你。”

forth笑了，轻轻在beam额上落下一吻，认真而深情地，一字一句道“我也爱你，很爱很爱你，我的，beam。”


End file.
